


Serres de Lune

by Sandentwins



Series: Le Chant du Grand Condor [3]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Golden Condor, Illustrations, Reincarnation, Sacrifice, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Craignant la colère d'Inti, ils s'emparèrent de la jeune fille et la sacrifièrent au Soleil.Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas peur. Car même la mort ne saurait l'empêcher de protéger son enfant.





	1. La Vestale et l'Oiseau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonflight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315497) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

Ses pieds nus s'écorchent sur le sentier froid de gravier humide, où elle marche avec difficulté. Le vent fouette ses cheveux, les faisant voler dans tant de directions qu'elle à du mal à voir où elle va. Les mains étrangères qui l'empoignent la tirent en avant, la forcent à escalader le chemin de montagne, vers un endroit qu'elle a seulement entendu de légendes. Plus haut encore vers un sommet dont elle sait qu'elle ne redescendra jamais.

Son visage est trempé de larmes et de pluie, sa vision floue et sa respiration haletante. L'air est plus rare dans ces hauteurs, et elle est épuisée de toute cette marche. Mais elle sait que c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Elle sait que les choses vont empirer au fur et à mesure de son ascension, et qu'elle ne peut y échapper.

Elle ne peut échapper à son destin.

De là où elle se trouve, elle a une vue magnifique de la côte. De son petit village, celui où elle a grandi et passé toute sa vie. Et c'est une vue magnifique, familière, qui remplit son cœur de regret et de nostalgie. Cet endroit est sa maison, là où se trouvent tous ses souvenirs. Depuis ces hauteurs, elle peut voir le Temple du Soleil où elle a passé tant d'années, rencontré ses amies et appris tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout ce qu'elle _est_ se trouve en bas, au pied de la montagne. Et en détourner les yeux lui déchire le cœur.

Le ciel est teint d'un gris sombre, les nuages cachant le soleil couchant. La tempête n'était toujours pas passée, et les échos lointains du tonnerre lui remirent en tête des souvenirs déplaisants. Sa gorge lui fait mal, et elle a envie de pleurer à nouveau; mais elle essaye de retenir ses larmes. C'est inutile, maintenant, et le regret n'aidera pas sa situation. Elle doit rester forte, et garder la tête froide. C'est ce pourquoi on l'a amenée ici, ce pourquoi elle est là. Et elle ne laissera pas ses sentiments empiéter sur son devoir.

Pas cette fois.

Elle s'appelle Killa. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un étranger, et ils ont vécu les meilleures années de sa vie. De leur union naquit un enfant, qui aurait dû amener joie et bonheur dans leurs vies; mais au jour de son premier souffle, le ciel s'est obscurci de la plus noire tempête. Inti le Dieu Soleil s'était enragé de sa naissance.

Ils se sont emparés d'elle. Ils l'ont accusée de ce crime. Et ils l'ont amenée en haut de cette montagne, sur ce pic où elle pouvait à peine respirer, pour donner son corps en pâture aux condors et son âme à la merci d'Inti. C'était elle qu'on avait jugée et punie de l'existence de son enfant.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol à nouveau, et les mains qui s'étaient emparées d'elle la poussèrent brusquement. Elle tomba sur le sol dur avec un grognement, son souffle coupé, et essaya de se remettre debout; mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. L'escalade l'avait davantage affaiblie, et les étourdissements s'acharnaient sur elle. Elle trouva à peine la force de se relever, se levant à quatre pattes hésitantes en essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

Elle entendit une voix parler d'un ton sévère, cérémonieux, mais elle n'en saisit pas les mots. Elle avait du mal à écouter, ses oreilles sifflant sous la pression. Ses poumons s'écrasaient dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer, et elle se sentait de plus en plus près de l'évanouissement. Des étoiles clignotaient au coin de sa vision, alors qu'elle essayait de se relever et de garder sa dignité. Les mains brutales la relevèrent une fois de plus, et ses jambes fatiguées purent se tenir à peu près debout, courbées comme elles étaient. Une autre main lui releva la tête, et ses yeux fatigués rencontrèrent ceux de la doyenne du village.

Celle qu'elle considérait autrefois avec respect et admiration, mais qu'elle méprisait désormais. Et ses yeux le montraient bien, ses yeux fatigués qu'elle brandissait comme des armes de haine.

« C'est dommage qu'il faille te laisser partir. », dit la doyenne en secouant la tête. « Tu étais une bonne vestale. Tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses! »

Dans la voix de la vieille femme, Killa crut entendre quelque chose comme de la pitié. Ça ne fit que la rendre malade.

« Tu étais quelqu'un d'important à notre village, Killa. Pourquoi as-tu tout laissé tomber? »

Killa était fatiguée, épuisée de tout ce qui s'était passé ces quelques derniers jours. Les échos de l'accouchement, la fatigue de ses jambes, la pression dans sa poitrine lui pesaient, l'amenaient vers le fond comme des chaînes d'acier. Elle pouvait à peine garder la tête relevée pour regarder la doyenne en face, elle pouvait à peine respirer. Et pourtant elle y parvint, fixant la vieille femme d'un regard aussi acéré qu'elle pouvait faire, un regard qui brillait encore d'une faible couleur de pleine lune. Un cadeau de l'enfant à qui elle a donné le jour, un signe qu'elle était _des leurs_, désormais.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. », souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix était faible, un murmure qui pourrait à peine éteindre une bougie.

« Je n'ai rien laissé tomber. Au contraire. J'ai...j'ai tout gagné. »

Elle repensa à tout. À toutes ces choses qu'elle avait vécues avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, cet homme pour qui elle a ouvert son monde et son cœur. Cet homme qui lui avait tant donné en retour.

Cet homme avec qui elle avait voulu fonder une famille. Construire une vie.

« J'ai tout gagné. », sourit-elle en triomphe. « Et personne ne me le prendra jamais. »

La doyenne fronça les sourcils, et laissa tomber la tête de Killa, l'envoyant presque sur le côté comme un rebut.

« Tu es tombée bien plus bas que ce que je pensais. », siffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle regarda ceux qui portaient la pauvre femme.

« Finissons-en. »

Leur prise sur les bras de Killa se relâcha, et elle faillit retomber. Mais c'est alors que quelque chose de lourd la frappa en pleine tête, l'envoyant au sol avec force. La douleur lui parcourut le crâne comme une fléchette empoisonnée, explosive et assourdissante comme un tambour, et son corps tomba sur le gravier et les cailloux pointus qui lui écorchèrent la peau. Une fois de plus, son souffle fut arraché de ses poumons, et elle n'eut même pas la force de tousser toute la poussière qui lui envahit les yeux et la bouche. Les pas s'éloignèrent, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était restée seule.

Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle avait froid. 

Elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle ne pouvait respirer. La douleur la paralysait, résonnait dans sa tête et noyait tout le reste. Elle n'était plus fatiguée, car elle ne sentait plus rien sinon cette douleur, qui lui remplissait la tête plus que tout ce que ses sens pouvaient lui apporter. Tout était sombre, et ses oreilles sifflaient.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la poussière humide au sol, voir les lumières qui dansaient devant ses yeux, et peu à peu elle parvint à sentir le gravier rugueux frotter contre son corps tombé. Mais surtout, derrière la douleur, elle sentait quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé descendre le long de ses cheveux, quelque chose qui lui fit prendre peur.

Elle n'était pas encore morte, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, désormais. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et même si le coup à la tête ne l'avait pas exactement tuée, elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Peu importe si le manque d'air, l’hémorragie ou la douleur et la panique la prennent en premier; dans l'horreur du moment, elle souhaitait que le coup ne l'aie pas manquée et l'ait tuée sur le coup, pour qu'elle n'aie pas à s'apercevoir que malgré tout ce qui se passait, _elle était encore vivante._

Elle n'a jamais souhaité la mort. Mais tout avait une première fois, pas vrai?

Elle essaya de respirer. De se relever, de survivre à son sort, de courir en bas de la montagne et d'échapper au sacrifice. De rejoindre son amour, leur enfant, et s'enfuir avec eux comme ils l'avaient planifié avec tant d'espoir. Elle essaya de bouger, de faire _quoi que ce soit_, mais son corps n'était plus sous son contrôle. Submergé de douleur, de peur et d'épuisement, ce n'était plus qu'une coquille inerte qu'elle habitait. Elle était devenue prisonnière de son propre corps, et voyait sa vie plus qu'elle ne la vivait.

Elle saignait toujours, ses cheveux mouillés de rouge qui coulait le long de son cou en un frisson d'horreur. Ses yeux étaient flous, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle pouvait à peine chasser ces larmes de ses cils, et cette vision aqueuse s'ajouta à sa suffocation, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle se noyait. Elle n'en voulait plus, elle voulait que ces sensations prennent fin, peu importe le prix. Elle ne voulait plus qu'en finir, en bien comme en mal, peu importe comment, mais elle voulait vraiment, désespérément en _finir._

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'elle ne les commande. Son cœur battait à ses tempes, à ses oreilles comme une cacophonie qu'elle craignait présager sa folie. C'était un tambourinement lent, assourdissant qui ajoutait à la pression de sa situation, et qu'elle sentait ralentir peu à peu. La panique s'empara d'elle, et elle essaya d'y résister, de se calmer, de ne pas y penser. Plus elle paniquait, plus vite elle se saignerait à mort. Et bien qu'elle souhaitait que son tourment prenne fin, elle ne voulait pas y mettre fin elle-même.

Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un souffle, désormais, sa voix un murmure bas dans sa poitrine. Mais elle était là, lui donnant quelque chose à écouter. Alors, très silencieusement, elle se mit à chanter.

Il y avait une chanson qu'elle a entendu il y a longtemps. Une chanson aux mots étrangers, dans une langue qui caressait ses lèvres comme la promesse exotique des mondes au-delà de la mer, au-delà des montagnes. Les mondes qu'elle voulait explorer, les mondes qu'il avait promis de lui montrer. Il lui avait appris ces mots, leur signification, et la mélodie de leurs voix s'est enlacée plus d'une fois, chantant ces mêmes mots comme une promesse, comme un vœu, comme un signe de leur amour qu'ils montraient au monde entier. Et en ce moment, ces mots lui donnaient la force, lui donnaient un dernier fragment d'espoir auquel se raccrocher, un souvenir à chérir dans ses derniers moments. Une volonté déterminée et obstinée de vivre, de survivre à ça, de ne rien laisser l'abattre, malgré tous les signes qui prouvaient qu'elle n'y survivrait pas.

Peut-être qu'elle hallucinait. Peut-être que son cerveau épuisé et privé d'air s'affolait. Mais en ce moment, elle crut entendre quelque chose. Une voix qui chantait avec elle.

_Sa_ voix. 

Un sourire lui revint aux lèvres, alors qu'elle continuait de chanter faiblement, s'abandonnant à cette sensation. Même si c'était une hallucination, une illusion, elle la suivrait, et laisserait leurs voix s'étreindre et danser ensemble une dernière fois, laisserait le souvenir de son amant lui revenir alors qu'elle chantait d'un souffle murmuré, laisserait ces visions la faire se sentir aimée et protégée. Ses yeux toujours fermés, elle pouvait le voir ici, avec elle, ses mains pressant doucement sur les siennes. Elle imagina le rire heureux de leur enfant, la prise de ses toutes petites mains, son sourire et ses yeux chaleureux; elle essaya de se le représenter plus grand, d'imaginer qui il deviendrait, ce à quoi ses frères et sœurs pourraient ressembler. Dans sa délusion fatiguée, mourante, elle était entourée de sa famille, de son amant et de leurs enfants, et ils avaient tout leur avenir devant eux. Et malgré la douleur, la peur et la fatigue, elle était heureuse.

Peu à peu, elle ouvrit les yeux, et la lumière du crépuscule l'aveugla un instant. Son corps était entouré de larges formes sombres, qu'elle ne reconnut qu'après un temps comme des oiseaux. Des condors, qui la regardaient avec des yeux affamés.

Bien sûr. Elle devait leur servir de repas, avoir son corps déchiré par les charognards et se faire refuser tous les rites. Ainsi était le sort des traîtres et des infidèles. Ainsi serait son sort.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Mais lentement, sa main se tendit faiblement, se tendit vers l'un de ces oiseaux, suivant un instinct qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Un condor s’avança, lui picorant les doigts, avant de la laisser lui toucher le cou. De la peau nue et douce, qui battait sous ses doigts. Le condor avait des yeux clairs, et sa tête n'avait pas de crête; une femelle. Un grand adulte, qui cherchait sûrement de quoi nourrir ses bébés.

_Nous avons toutes deux connu les joies de la maternité_, pensa-t-elle, trop épuisée pour parler. _Nous savons ce que c'est, de s'occuper de nos oisillons._

Le condor ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder. Attendant qu'elle meure, pour qu'il puisse manger. Elle le comprit.

_Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu fais juste ce que tu dois faire. Tu...fais de ton mieux, pour ta famille._

Faiblement, elle lui caressa le cou, et l'oiseau sembla s'y blottir. Il ne la voyait pas comme un danger, et elle s'en sentit heureuse. Au moins aurait-elle un peu de compagnie dans ses derniers moments, même si c'était le lien simple et unilatéral de la présence d'un animal que ne la voyait que comme nourriture.

_Je ne durerai guère longtemps. Mon corps est fatigué, et mon heure sonne. Mais avant que je ne parte...tu veux bien rester avec moi?_

Une fois encore, le condor ne répondit pas. Mais il ne repoussa pas sa main, et c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle sourit, fermant les yeux, et chuchota dans un souffle muet.

« ...merci. »

Tout irait bien, se dit-elle. Tout se passerait bien.

Il lui fallut des heures, une horrible attente dans la nuit naissante. Killa avait cessé de bouger, son souffle faible et silencieux. Quand sa main tomba finalement au sol, le condor releva la tête. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, ses yeux toujours sur elle, puis, dans un battement d'ailes noires, il s'envola.

Il vola longtemps, ses ailes solides et ses yeux perçants, à travers le ciel nocturne. Sur le chemin, il attrapa quelque rongeur dans ses serres, pressé de le ramener. Et lorsque le soleil d'été finit enfin par se lever, le condor était rentré dans son nid sur la montagne. Un nid construit dans les restes d'un vieux temple, surplombant le lac.

Un vieux temple construit autour d'une gigantesque créature dorée.

Une créature ailée, aux yeux qui brillaient comme la pleine lune.


	2. Le Secret du Grand Condor

Elle n'est pas sûre du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis son réveil. C'est comme un rêve, au milieu duquel elle se trouve soudain. Et c'est étrange, et bizarre, et elle n'est pas sûre d'apprécier.

Mais elle se dit que c'est mieux que rien.

Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. On dirait un grand endroit vide, elle sait ça. Mais elle ne l'a jamais vu. Est-ce que son esprit l'a inventé de toutes pièces de souvenirs? C'est ce qu'elle pensait au début. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus elle en doute.

Elle ne se souvient de rien. Ni de comment elle est arrivée ici, ni d'où elle était avant, ni même de ce qu'est « avant ». Elle n'est même pas sûre de se souvenir d'elle-même, de qui elle était. Elle sait que c'est quelque part, juste là, mais c'est loin et flou, indéchiffrable.

Elle sait que son nom est Killa. Elle était une Vierge du Soleil. Mais à part ça, elle a du mal à se souvenir. Elle décide donc de laisser faire le temps, et ne se force pas. À la place, elle se concentre sur le présent, et sur où elle se trouve désormais.

C'est un endroit sombre, où chaque petit son résonne. Sans doute une grotte, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle aimerait explorer, marcher, mais elle est clouée sur place, paralysée, incapable de lever le petit doigt. Et c'est une perspective horriblement effrayante qui l'horrifie, et puis plus du tout, et elle se demande pourquoi elle en avait eu peur.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse bouger, elle apprend à sentir. Elle apprend à voir les petites particules de lumière que le soleil envoie par les fissures des murs. Elle les voit rebondir sur les pierres et se réfléchir sur leurs alentours, et elle observe le lever et le coucher du soleil au fil des jours. Parfois le soleil reste plus longtemps, parfois moins longtemps, et elle s'en sert pour savoir quelle saison il est. Ainsi elle sait combien de jours, de mois, d'années passent. Elle les compte tous, elle essaye de garder le compte de tout.

Elle ne ressent pas le temps. Elle ne ressent ni faim, ni fatigue, ni même ennui. Tout se contente d'arriver, et elle arrive en même temps. Les jours passent, les nuits passent, et ses sens s'affinent: elle peut voir la lumière avec précision, elle peut entendre des bruits, elle peut sentir ce qui touche son corps. Un corps dont elle n'a pas encore assez conscience.

Il y a un nid en hauteur, près des entrées. Un couple de condors qui élèvent un petit poussin. Elle les regarde en silence, regarde le poussin grandir, muer, apprendre à voler. Un jour, il quitte le nid, et un autre œuf le remplace, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il éclot. Et elle observe cette famille de condors, elle en fait son lien avec le monde extérieur.

Elle avait une famille, elle aussi. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Quelqu'un dont le visage, le nom lui échappent encore aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle sache que ce fut quelqu'un de cher à son cœur. Et ils eurent un enfant, un petit bébé dont elle peut à peine se remémorer les traits. Et ça lui fait mal de ne rien savoir de plus. Elle observe ces condors élever leur bébé, le nourrir, le protéger, lui apprendre à voler, et elle se languit des rares souvenirs où elle faisait de même. Ça fait mal, mais elle essaye de l'ignorer, de ne pas laisser ça lui monter à la tête. 

Mais elle se demande ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui l'a séparée de sa famille.

Plusieurs poussins naissent. Ils viennent et partent, un à la fois; d'abord des œufs, puis des petites peluches grises, puis de jeunes adultes. Un jour, la maman condor ne revient pas de son vol, et Killa sait dans son cœur ce qui s'est passé. Le papa condor doit élever leur enfant seul, s'en occuper et lui donner une bonne vie. Elle souhaiterait pouvoir aider, mais dans son état actuel, elle ne peut pas bouger. Et elle s'en morfond.

Parfois, le soleil lui caresse le corps, la réchauffe dans des endroits qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir. C'est un des rares moments où elle sait ce qu'elle est devenue; elle sent ses bras, son visage, seulement quelques moments dans l'année. Et ils ont toujours l'air...étrangers, comme si ce n'étaient plus les siens. Ils sont toujours dans la même position: ses bras levés au dessus de sa tête, son visage baissé vers l'avant. Peu importe ses tentatives, elle ne peut pas les bouger.

Mais ces petits moments sont l'occasion parfaite d'apprendre. De voir sa situation, de voir ce à quoi sa vie l'a menée. Jour après jour, à chaque fois qu'elle a un peu de soleil, elle essaye de bouger, de savoir ce qui est advenu de son corps. Elle essaye d'utiliser la force qu'elle regagne lentement, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. 

Il lui faut du temps. Il lui faut de la patience. Il lui faut de l'effort. Mais après quelques années passées à accumuler patiemment de l'énergie, elle parvient à faire un premier pas hors de sa prison.

Elle se sent incroyablement légère. Elle ne peut sentir son poids, c'est comme si elle était faite d'air solide. Une liberté nouvelle! Elle fait un autre pas, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis elle marche et elle _court_ vers un rayon de lune qui brille à travers les fissures du mur. Elle le laisse baigner son corps aérien, se laisse ressentir sa brillance, et enfin retrouve le bonheur; mais d'un seul coup, elle est partie, et elle se retrouve à nouveau dans le noir, sa forme se dissipant déjà. Alors elle retourne vers sa prison, bien décidée à réessayer demain.

Il lui faut un temps incroyablement long avant de pouvoir sortir à nouveau. Pendant ses escapades sous le peu de lumière qu'elle reçoit, elle observe ses alentours. Elle se trouve dans un temple, où il fait chaud et flotte une odeur de cendre et de poussière. Il y a des gravures sur les murs, des scènes qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, et des écritures étrangères. Et le corps qu'elle appelle désormais le sien est en réalité un gigantesque oiseau de métal brillant.

Ça lui revient lentement. Une histoire qu'elle a entendue il y a longtemps, une histoire d'immenses machines de métal qui brillent comme le soleil. Des machines de grand pouvoir, capables d'entrer en communion avec les âmes vivantes.

Peu à peu, les pièces s'assemblent. Et peu à peu, elle comprend sa situation.

D'autres années passent, et les condors finissent par quitter leur nid. À un moment la terre tremble, et les fissures du mur s'élargissent, laissant passer plus de lumière. Elle le prend comme un soulagement, et alors que plus d'énergie s'accumule en elle petit à petit, elle découvre de plus en plus de choses sur elle-même. Elle découvre son corps, ses capacités, ses alentours.

Un jour, elle rassemble assez de lumière pour grimper hors de la chambre souterraine, et poser le pied hors du temple. Elle redécouvre le plaisir de marcher au dehors, d'avoir un petit corps qu'elle peut facilement contrôler. Elle n'est qu'air, que lumière, et sa forme est imprécise et encore hésitante mais c'est la_ sienne_, et jour après jour, nuit après nuit, elle se redécouvre. Avec le temps, elle se souvient qu'elle aime laisser ses cheveux libres, qu'elle aime voir ses vêtements flotter dans le vent, et qu'elle adore danser sous la lumière de la lune, entre les temples et les maisons vides qui forment ce village de pierre sur la montagne. La lumière de la lune la revigore, lui donne de quoi faire, de quoi rêver, et chaque pleine lune est une nouvelle occasion pour elle de sortir et de danser et de gambader et d'être libre et _vivante_.

Peu à peu, elle se sent revenir à la vie. Peu à peu, elle en vient à comprendre l'immortalité.

~~~~~ 

Mais son repos est de courte durée. Un jour, alors qu'elle se repose de son escapade nocturne, elle sent quelque chose bouger. Et d'un seul coup, son corps doré bouge, et rentre dans la lumière. Et soudain, tout autour d'elle, il y a des gens.

Elle peut distinguer leurs voix, mais elle ne comprend pas leurs mots. Elle a assez de lumière pour les voir, mais pas assez pour qu'elle bouge. Ils marchent autour d'elle, crient d'excitation, et lui touchent les serres, et la mettent mal à l'aise. Mais bientôt la nuit tombe, et ils se calment, et finissent par s'endormir.

Un rayon de lune passe au dedans, brillant sur ses ailes et lui donnant assez d'énergie pour se projeter au dehors. Sautant de son bec, tombant sans un son, elle regarde ces gens dormir, essayant de faire sens de leur présence. Comment ont-ils trouvé cet endroit? Elle croyait qu'il était abandonné. Personne ne vient jamais ici; elle pensait être seule pour toujours, seule et libre. Mais ça ne serait visiblement pas le cas.

Ce sont des étrangers. Ils ne sont pas d'ici, elle le sait de par leurs habits; sauf peut-être cette petite fille, bien qu'elle ne soit guère sûre. Elle s'approche pour l'examiner de près, et c'est là qu'elle le voit.

La fille porte un médaillon au cou. Un médaillon dont Killa se souvient, avec les mêmes gravures.

Comment est-ce possible? Ça ne se peut pas! Elle connaît ce médaillon, et elle sait qui est censé le porter! D'horribles idées lui viennent en tête, sur ce qui se serait passé et comment une étrangère avait pu mettre les mains sur le trésor de son amant; mais c'est alors que le garçon près d'elle remue dans son sommeil, et Killa remarque la cordelette à son cou.

Elle hésite. Ça ne se peut pas. Ce n'est pas logique, ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle croyait! Et pourtant, ses doigts se tendent lentement, et tirent la cordelette de sous sa tunique; et le médaillon du Soleil reflète la pâle lumière de sa main. Cette fois, il n'y a aucun doute: il lui manque sa pièce centrale, mais c'est le même collier que son amant portait. Elle l'a vu tant de fois, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier! Et ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

Ils se réveillent avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et elle se retire rapidement, sa lumière se dissipant dans l'air. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchit à la suite, la lumière frappe son corps, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'habite, elle sent l'oiseau _s'activer._

Pour la première de tant d'autres fois.

~~~~~ 

Quand elle essaie de communiquer, soit ils ne l'entendent pas, soit ils choisissent de ne pas répondre. Donc après les premières tentatives, elle abandonne, et accepte son destin avec passivité et ennui.

Elle ne comprend pas leur langue. Mais en volant avec eux, en écoutant leurs conversations, elle vient à en glaner quelques mots. En les sentant bouger dans son corps, elle en apprend aussi beaucoup sur ces gens eux-mêmes, et qui ils sont. Pour le reste, elle l'imagine.

Le plus grand du groupe parle avec une voix calme mais grave, et semble être le chef de la bande. Il ne bouge guère, mais tous les autres suivent son initiative. Il est flanqué de deux acolytes aux voix fortes et agaçantes, dont elle confond les noms mais se dit que ce n'est pas important, car ils ne sont jamais l'un sans l'autre, de toutes façons. Ces trois-là sont adultes, et leurs voix empestent de cet accent étranger, et ils n'ont de vues que pour l'or.

L'enfant au perroquet parle avec excitation. Il lui touche parfois les commandes, curieux, et elle aimerait lui dire d'arrêter. Il sautille souvent. Il a le rire facile et ne quitte jamais son compagnon à plumes. Mais ses mots sont remplis de sagesse, et il en sait beaucoup sur le monde; ses histoires lui rappellent parfois celles qu'elle a entendues à propos d'anciennes civilisations.

La jeune fille est calme et polie, et la traite toujours avec révérence et respect. Elle s'assied convenablement et avec réserve, et tout le monde se tait quand elle parle. Il y a des accents Inca dans sa voix, et ça rassure quelque peu Killa, qui très vite se met à apprécier cette petite. Après tout, elle aurait pu être une petite sœur.

Et puis, il y a le pilote. Ce jeune homme heureux, excité, qui ne cesse de l'impressionner. Ses mains sont timides aux commandes, et elle fait de son mieux pour être patiente avec lui; mais au fil du temps et de ses pensées, elle se rend compte que tout concorde. Elle compte et recompte les saisons dans sa tête, se remémore tout le temps qu'elle a passé seule, et les années tombent juste: son enfant aurait aujourd'hui l'âge de ce garçon. Il porte le médaillon du Soleil, un bijou précieux dont elle sait qu'il n'y a que deux exemplaires au monde. Et plus elle écoute, plus elle en vient à le connaître, et plus elle se rend compte qu'il ressemble à un homme qu'elle a aimé dans le passé, ainsi qu'à _elle-même._

Et maintenant, la voilà. Seule avec ses pensées et ses questions et ses inquiétudes. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire: devrait-elle l'interpeller, lui parler? Et si elle avait tort, et que tout n'était qu'une colossale coïncidence? Et si elle avait perdu l'esprit, et pensait à de fausses théories pour soulager ses doutes?

Et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas?

Elle a peur. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Il y a une chance qu'elle se trompe: cet enfant ne porte pas le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, il ne mentionne jamais son père ou sa famille. Il parle la langue des étrangers, et ses manières n'ont rien des gens de son peuple.

Soit elle a tort, et cet enfant n'est pas le sien; soit elle a raison, et quelque chose de terrible s'est produit pour le rendre ainsi.

Alors elle ne dit rien. Elle continue de voler, prétend être une machine idiote et sans pensées, sauf quand ce n'est pas le cas. Parfois elle doit agir activement pour les aider lui et ses amis, et là encore elle ne dit rien. Elle attend le bon moment, une meilleure occasion. Elle veut être sûre.

La patience est devenue sa vertu, après tout. Elle peut attendre encore un peu.

~~~~~ 

Parfois, quand la lune est pleine et son corps baigné de sa lumière, elle s'avance en dehors.

Elle ne sort plus de son corps, car elle ne veut pas être vue. Elle ne le fait donc que la nuit, quand tout le monde dort et tout est plus calme. Le Grand Condor, comme ils l'appellent, fonctionne grâce au soleil; mais si la pâle lueur de la lune ne peut le faire bouger, elle suffit à la réveiller.

Elle s'assied près des restes du feu de camp qu'ils ont allumé, regarde les flammes danser entre les brindilles. Ils dorment tous profondément, et si elle ne fait aucun bruit, elle pourra apprécier leur compagnie silencieuse pendant un moment. Après tout, ne fait-elle pas partie de leur équipe, maintenant?

Le vent souffle, faisant danser ses cheveux d'argent dans une brise de lune. Le feu est presque éteint, donc elle touche le bois et laisse la lumière de ses doigts le rallumer. C'était une petite astuce qu'elle avait apprise, et qui savait se rendre utile.

Parfois, quand elle est sûre qu'ils dorment, elle fredonne sa chanson, _leur_ chanson. Elle se rappelle les vieux jours, les moments qu'elle a vécus avec son bien-aimé. Et elle regarde le visage endormi de ce jeune enfant, et elle sait, elle _sait_ que c'est vrai. Que même si son nom n'est plus le même et qu'il ne se souvient pas de sa patrie, il reste son enfant, leur enfant. Et elle se demande ce qui s'est passé, mais elle sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rouvrir les vieilles blessures. Donc elle ne dit rien, et continue de chanter, s'asseyant près de lui. Doucement, elle le berce vers le sommeil quand ses rêves s'agitent. Caresse son visage de son toucher de lune.

Elle sait que c'est vrai. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave. Elle a envie d'être mère, et ces enfants en ont bien besoin.

~~~~~ 

Le temps continue de passer, et elle en vient à voir certains des plus beaux paysages qu'elle a jamais vus.

Ils partent de lieux familiers, dans les cieux de sa patrie. De temps à autre, elle reconnaît un endroit, une montagne, un lieu-dit. Elle sait dans quelle direction se trouve son village, et elle se languit de le revoir, mais son pilote l'emmène toujours dans une autre direction, et elle ne peut que suivre.

Un jour, elle s'envole sur l'océan. Elle ne peut y croire, elle quitte _vraiment_ la terre de ses ancêtres! Les forêts vertes disparaissent, ne laissant que le bleu de la mer sous ses ailes. Et ça lui coupe le souffle...enfin, elle n'a plus vraiment de souffle, mais l'idée reste la même.

Il y a longtemps, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup lui avait promis qu'ils verraient le monde ensemble. Ils auraient navigué ensemble sur leur navire de rêve, et vécu tant de nouvelles expériences dans d'autres terres et royaumes. Elle se rappelle ces moments, ces souvenirs heureux, les plans qu'ils avaient faits et les projets tracés sur des cartes hésitantes. La vie qu'ils étaient censés avoir.

La vie qu'elle était censée donner à l'enfant qu'elle attendait.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout a raté? Pourquoi tout est-il devenu amer et triste? Qu'est-ce qui les a empêchés de vivre leur rêve, d’être ensemble?

Repenser à tout ça ne fait que la blesser davantage, donc elle arrête. Elle doit rester concentrée sur le présent, désormais. L'équipage du Condor dépend d'elle, et elle ne laissera pas ses sentiments de nostalgie s'interposer dans sa mission. Donc elle ne dit rien, et regarde simplement les magnifiques paysages qu'ils survolent.

Elle prétend être sur le navire, son bien-aimé à ses côtés et leur bébé dans ses bras. Elle prétend que rien n'est arrivé, et que sa vie va exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle prétend être encore en vie, et marchant sur son chemin sans que rien ne l'arrête.

~~~~~ 

Ces enfants sont casse-cou, obstinés, et profondément amoureux du danger. Parfois elle se demande ce qui leur passe par la tête, et s'ils réfléchissent seulement avant de suivre leurs pulsions. Mais c'est la mère en elle qui s'inquiète, alors que son côté aventureux les encourage.

Parfois, quand ils s'en vont et laissent le Condor seul, elle sort et les attend. Perchée sur le bec, elle observe l'horizon pour un signe de ces enfants qu'elle aime tant. Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire, car son corps n'interagit pas très bien avec le monde autour. C'est frustrant, honnêtement, mais elle réfléchit pour passer le temps.

Tout autour d'elle se passe à la fois trop lentement et dans une hâte impossible. Elle s'ennuie à mourir quand rien ne se passe, et quand c'est le cas, elle veut juste que ça s'arrête. Sa vie pouvait-elle se complexifier encore? Elle redoute la réponse. Mais dans ce tumulte de temps et de lieux et de pensées, une chose reste constante: elle ferait tout pour protéger ces enfants. Si c'est ce qu'elle doit faire, alors elle le fera.

Ça pouvait être aussi simple que de légèrement changer leur cap, ou de bouger d'elle-même quand ils se font pourchasser. Des petits riens qui leur assurent de ne pas atterrir là d'où ils ne pourront pas redécoller. Un rayon de lune rapidement reflété dans leurs yeux les réveille avant que les ennemis n'arrivent; un signe discret dans le paysage guide leurs pas vers quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle les aide de sa manière secrète, car elle sait que si elle sortait pour se montrer à eux, ils ne la croiraient pas. Il ne la reconnaîtrait pas, et il prendrait peur. Alors elle attend, et apprend tout ce qu'elle peut d'eux, de lui. Pour qu'une fois le moment venu, elle soit prête à le rencontrer enfin.

Elle a si hâte d'enfin lui parler, de le serrer contre elle, de rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Mais elle ne doit pas le détourner de sa quête. Alors pour le moment, elle se contente de s'asseoir près de lui pendant son sommeil, de veiller à ce qu'il soit en sécurité. Elle apaise ses rêves agités de chuchotements et de douces caresses, aide à chasser ses cauchemars. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle en a envie, elle a _besoin_ d'être à ses côtés. Cet aspect d'elle qui désire être mère peut se montrer puissant, et elle ne peut l'ignorer.

Comme il ressemble à son père. Parfois, elle croit voir le portrait craché de cet homme qu'elle aimait, dont l'apparence est préservée par cet enfant qui est également le sien. Et elle s'en sent toute chose, elle s'en sent heureuse d'une manière qu'elle n'est pas sûre de comprendre. Mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle veille à son côté, s'assure de son repos. Elle veille, en silence, comme la lune dans le ciel, et disparaît avant qu'il ne puisse la voir.

Il pensera que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais elle connaît la vérité.

~~~~~ 

Depuis qu'elle a commencé à piloter ce corps, elle savait que son destin était désormais lié à la fable des Cités d'Or. Elle en avait entendu parler, et elle connaissait l'intérêt de son amant pour ces histoires. Mais elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elles feraient partie de son existence et de son objectif.

Et elle en apprend de plus en plus chaque jour. Elle en apprend sur elle-même, et sur sa place dans la grande mécanique des choses et l'ordre de l'univers. Le corps qu'elle habite n'est qu'une petite pièce d'une gigantesque machine, sur laquelle repose désormais le sort du monde. Et en faire partie est à la fois un horrible poids à porter et un immense honneur.

Elle ne peut pas vivre seule. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle était toujours destinée à faire partie de quelque chose: que ce soit sa famille, le Temple du Soleil, l'équipage de leur navire de rêve, ou l'héritage d’ingénierie d'une grande et puissante civilisation. Elle aime l'idée selon laquelle personne ne peut survivre seul, car tout le monde est censé faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand, et qu'elle aura toujours sa place quelque part. Ça la rassure, et la laisse penser qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter; que les dieux la soutiendront toujours. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle se fera une place quelque part, car c'est ce qu'elle fait le mieux.

En aidant l'équipage du Condor dans leur voyage autour du monde, elle retrouve lentement sa place dans le grand ordre des choses. Elle est heureuse de savoir qu'elle peut leur être un véhicule de confiance, qu'elle peut encore se rendre utile. Mais parfois, alors que le temps passe et qu'elle en apprend plus sur l'esprit de ses passagers, elle se rend compte qu'ils ne la voient pas comme un simple véhicule.

Ils savent qu'elle n'est pas un vaisseau ordinaire. Bien sûr, ils ne savent pas qu'elle est consciente et capable de pensée rationnelle; mais de temps à autre, ils parlent d'elle comme si elle était sa propre personne, comme si elle savait des choses qu'ils ignoraient. Comme si ses moments d'actions reflétaient une pensée intelligente, un instinct animal, une preuve qu'il y avait plus en elle que de l'orichalque et du soleil. Quand vient son tour de prendre une décision, ils ont confiance en elle, et la laissent faire. Et elle ne les remerciera jamais assez pour ça.

Pour eux, elle est toujours un objet de mystères, une pièce complexe d'ingénierie qui n'a pas encore dévoilé tous ses secrets. Et aussi longtemps qu'ils voyageront ensemble, il subsistera un rien de doute, un _et si?_ pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'ont pas encore tout découvert d'elle, une possibilité qu'elle soit en effet plus qu'une machine.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour se souvenir que, sous ces rouages d'orichalque et ces mécanismes Muens compliqués, elle reste un être vivant.

~~~~~ 

Au fil du temps, elle a fini par accepter sa nouvelle vie, une aventure après l'autre sur la route des Cités d'Or. Elle a même fini par l'apprécier. Mais un jour, quelque chose la renvoie brusquement dans la réalité de son ancienne vie.

Au beau milieu d'un moment de tension, pendant l'évasion d'une forteresse en flammes, elle sent une présence inattendue à bord. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle prend un passager inconnu; mais cette fois, quelque chose la frappe. Elle a entendu prononcer un certain nom...non, ça ne se peut pas. Elle a dû mal entendre, au milieu de ce tumulte. Et cet invité ne ressemble pas à qui elle sait...elle est sûrement confuse, c'est tout. Elle n'en fait rien, suivant les instructions de vol et s'assurant que tout le monde va bien. Ce n'est pas son premier moment de danger, et ce ne sera pas le dernier.

Toutefois, quand les choses se calment, et qu'elle atterrit à nouveau, elle peut mieux voir les choses. Elle voit clairement son jeune pilote, et l'homme qu'ils ont sauvé de ce fort, et l'étreinte heureuse qu'ils partagent un moment plus tard. Et dans un sursaut de lucidité qui la frappe comme un seau d'eau glacée, elle reconnaît ce passager.

C'est lui. Son amant! Il est ici! Avec eux!!

Elle ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, ou pourquoi; mais pour la première fois depuis treize ans, elle a enfin retrouvé son amant. Et la pensée l'emplit de joie; puis de peur. Car il est si différent de ses souvenirs, et elle est si différente aussi, et il ne sait même pas qu'elle est ici. Et elle veut lui dire, elle veut s'avancer vers lui, lui faire savoir qu'elle est là avec lui; mais elle ne sait pas comment faire. Et pour l'instant, il est occupé à revoir son enfant, leur enfant. Elle ne veut pas ruiner ce moment. Ils pleurent tous les deux; et si elle avait encore des yeux, elle aurait pleuré avec eux.

Cette nuit-là, le petit village où ils séjournent célèbrent la défaite de leurs ennemis. Son corps est posé dans une clairière près du fort, mais assez de lumière lui parvient pour qu'elle puise se glisser en dehors, se rapprocher des gens. Alors que la nuit s'écoule et que tout le monde commence à s'endormir, elle parcourt les rues comme un fantôme, partant à sa recherche.

Il est très tard quand elle le retrouve; et pourtant, il ne dort pas. Typique de lui...mais sur le coup, ça ne lui rappelle que plus encore de bons souvenirs. Lentement, elle s'approche de la fenêtre, ses pas muets.

Elle l'observe à distance, alors qu'il lui tourne le dos. Il est penché sur une table, feuilletant lentement un livre comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, examinant avec soin des fioles de verre. Elle ne peut se retenir se s'appuyer sur le rebord, la tête dans les bras, et se demander ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a l'air fatigué, ses mains gantées tremblent, et ce masque continue de l'inquiéter. Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser.

Soudain, il s'arrête. La fiole qu'il tient en main reflète un rayon de sa lumière de lune. Rapidement, elle s'abaisse, hors de vue, juste avant qu'il tourne la tête. Une seconde plus tard, elle entant des pas précipités, et la porte de la petite maison s'ouvre.

Elle est rapide. Elle s'est déjà frayée un chemin vers le toit en un saut, hors de vue et de portée. Il regarde alentour, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'incroyable, et finit par conclure que c'était son imagination. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être d'autre?

Mais au lieu de rentrer, il reste figé. Il regarde autour de lui, puis vers le ciel. Et elle pense rêver, mais lentement, comme un murmure, sa voix s'élève suivant son regard. Et ce n'est pas de l'espagnol comme elle avait l'habitude d'entendre avec l'équipage, c'est...c'est une autre langue, qu'elle n'a entendue que dans des situations bien spécifiques. Du grec.

Et elle connaît ces mots. Elle sait ce qu'il dit. Elle sait ce qu'il _chante._

Sa mélodie est lente, douce, comme s'il savait que c'était inutile et s'en sentait honteux. Comme si personne ne répondrait à son appel. Et elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, elle sait que personne ne doit la voir...mais ça lui brise le cœur. Elle peut utiliser cette excuse pour son fils qu'elle n'a jamais connu, mais pas pour l'homme qu'elle a aimé, l'homme qu'elle aime encore aujourd'hui.

Elle se laisse tomber au sol derrière lui, silencieuse comme une lumière. Et, se faisant plus tamisée, elle répond à sa chanson, tout aussi calmement. Il se fige d'un coup, et sa tête se retourne juste un petit peu, mais il se retient et fixe droit devant lui. Et la chanson se poursuit.

Lentement, comme si elle avait peur d'effrayer un animal, elle s'approche. Ses mains sont tendues, mais elle a peur de les tendre. Leurs voix chantent toutes deux, mais elles ne s'enlacent pas, comme si elles avaient perdu leur harmonie. Ce ne sont plus que des moitiés confuses qui se cherchent, incapables de se trouver dans les ténèbres et le silence de la nuit, bien qu'elles soient juste là, elles sont juste _là_ et elles se touchent presque, elles sont si proches, elles doivent juste se _rapprocher..._

Mais elles ne le font pas. Ses mains ne le touchent jamais, et leurs voix restent perdues, éloignées l'une de l'autre. Il ne se retourne pas, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Elle se met à regretter sa décision, et commence à s'éloigner. Elle déteste ce sentiment, elle veut juste le serrer contre elle, lui dire que tout ira bien. Qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

_...donc ça a marché, n'est-ce pas?_

Sa voix lui parvient comme une surprise. Il ne la regarde pas, et pourtant...il lui parle. Ou tout du moins, elle l'assume.

« Ça a marché. », répond-elle lentement.

Elle ne peut pas voir son visage, avec cette pénombre autour. Mais elle sait qu'il pleure. Parfois, il n'y avait besoin de voir ou d'entendre, pour savoir.

_C'est...c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suis si content..._

Elle acquiesce, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir; juste les reflets de sa lumière.

« Moi aussi. »

Lentement, elle tend la main. Juste...juste une étreinte. Ça ne ferait aucun mal, pas vrai?

« Car je peux enfin te revoir. »

Lentement, il se met à se retourner. Juste un coup d’œil. Juste un. Ça n'aurait pas de conséquences néfastes, pas vrai?

Mais alors qu'il allait la voir, une voix vient troubler leur paix. D'un réflexe, elle laisse partir sa forme, son corps se dissolvant en petites étincelles qui se dispersent et s'effacent.

Leur enfant a été réveillé par le bruit, et voulait s'assurer que son père allait bien. À contrecœur, les deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur, laissant le corps de Killa se reformer sur le Condor, sa chance gâchée peut-être pour toujours.

Mais tout va bien. Au moins, elle sait qu'il est en vie. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il poursuive une chimère, de toutes façons. Autant elle aimait l'immortalité, autant la version atlante du concept ne laissait guère de place aux relations conjugales.

Au moins, il ne s'était pas remarié. Elle s'y autoriserait une pointe de fierté, ne serait-ce que pour se sentir mieux. Et puis, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle garde de lui l'image du séduisant jeune homme qu'elle avait épousé. Juste au cas où.

~~~~~ 

Le danger ne fait que grandir de jour en jour. Désormais, c'est une course vers la prochaine Cité d'Or, et les choses ne sont que de plus en plus risquées.

Elle n'est plus sûre de pouvoir garder cette façade d'aide silencieuse, avant que ces enfants ne tombent dans un danger trop grave pour leur bien. Un jour il lui faudra agir, se révéler et faire quelque chose d'insensé pour s'assurer que personne n'en pâtisse. Mais plus le temps passe, plus elle craint qu'ils ne lui demandent pourquoi elle ne s'était pas révélée plus tôt. Quelle difficile condition que la sienne!

Mais elle reste positive. Elle croit en ces enfants, et en ce qu'ils font. Elle sait qu'ils accompliront leur quête, et elle n'acceptera aucune autre possibilité. L'ennemi est certes fort et impitoyable, mais leur équipage est soudé et confiant. Et elle les portera vers la victoire, pour qu'ils trouvent une fois pour toutes la réponse à cette énigme. Car son destin et le leur sont liés, désormais.

Elle les protégera à tout prix. Telle est sa promesse.


End file.
